


Share The Shelter Of My Single Bed.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, Hale Fire Feels (kinda), I sowwy treeee, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up one fateful day to find a certain werewolf koala’d round his middle. Now Stiles was used to waking up to random puppy piles happening in his bed, but this certain puppy was new. Derek Hale was in Stiles’ bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share The Shelter Of My Single Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY PROMPT 2 CUDDLING SOMEWHERE. This is really unimaginative as I am tired and start college again tomorrow and I broke everything trying to get ready. So this is hella late and hella bad. Forgive me please.  
> HAVE SOME FLUFF

Stiles woke up one fateful day to find a certain werewolf koala’d round his middle. Now Stiles was used to waking up to random puppy piles happening in his bed, but this certain puppy was new. Derek Hale was in Stiles’ bed.

Now, Stiles has had many a dream about this where it’s gone in different directions but those where dreams. Not reality.

“Hey...” Stiles whispered, turning over and giving Derek a little nudge. Derek grunted and dug his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“Shush.” Derek mumbled.

“Oh hell no.” Stiles sat up, jostling the covers and the werewolf. “If I’m being aggressively sleep cuddled I want to know why.” Derek blinked, eyes adjusting and finally focusing on Stiles’ general direction, he then groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “Talk wolfie.”

“It was a bad day... And Peter sold my bed.” Derek said, as if that explained everything.

“So you thought you know who I'm friendly with, Stiles, Stiles will let me share his bed.” Stiles snarled, very thankful that his dad was on a night. “I have a couch.” Stiles turned on his bedside light and looked at Derek. Derek’s eyes were red and raw.

“Maybe I needed company.” Derek said after a moment.

“Why me?” Stiles’ voice was surprisingly softer.

“You understand.” Derek’s voice cracked and it clicked. The Fire.

“So you just needed cuddles?” Stiles had a smirk on his lips and Derek snorted. “Come on, sour wolf.” Stiles settled back down, and opened his arms. “Cuddle time with Stiles.”

Derek glared at Stiles but did eventually lie down. Stiles found his hand absent mindedly running through Derek’s hair.

 

* * *

 

 

“STILES!” Stiles blinked in the morning light, looking over to where his dad stood in the doorway, jaw by his ankles. Derek was still in Stiles’ arms, softly snoring away. Stiles raised his finger to his lips and the Sheriff nodded stepping out of the room. Stiles gently removed his arm and tried to wake Derek.

“Morning.” Stiles whispered, and Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled. A big toothy grin. He lurched forward, capturing Stiles’ lips with his. Stiles squeaked in surprise. Derek pulled away, eyes wide regretting the decision. “Woah Nellie. Where do you think you are going?”

“Leaving...” Derek whispered.

“Nope. You’re coming back here. It’s tiring being the big spoon. We’re gonna cuddle for the rest of this morning and maybe make out later.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and wrapped his fingers through Derek’s. “That sound like a plan?”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded. Stiles kissed Derek softly and flipped over onto his side, allowing Derek to wrap two arms around him and pull him too his chest. The scent of Derek almost overwhelming, but still nice and just amazing.

“Who knew you were a cuddler?” Stiles laughed as Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles neck.

“Shuddup.”

**Author's Note:**

> UP NEXT: 3) Gaming/watching a movie
> 
> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
